


Emergency Chocolate

by xJadedGurlx



Series: The Originals Femslash100 Prompts 401-500 [61]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4370420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davina can't find her emergency chocolate bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emergency Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Future fic, established relationship. No spoilers. Written for prompt #467 'Candy.'

Davina rummaged through the kitchen cupboards. “Where is it?” she said to herself. She knew she had stashed an emergency chocolate bar somewhere around here, but now it was missing.

Suddenly, from behind the witch’s back, a voice asked “Looking for something?” Davina spun about on her heals to see her wife.

“What did you do with my chocolate, Cami?” Davina asked.

“What chocolate bar?” asked Cami, eyes wide in exaggerated surprise. “Surely not the one you hid behind the box of rice?”

“I need it, Cami” whined Davina.

Cami’s face took on a serious expression. “You’re the one who wanted to go on a diet in order to lose the weight you gained while pregnant” said the blonde. “Now, do you want my help or do you want the candy bar?”

“Your help” mumbled Davina.

“Good. Now, let’s see if we can’t burn off some calories in the bedroom.”


End file.
